Dragon
Dragons are a species of being-like beasts that live worldwide. No one really knows where in the world dragons first originated. Appearance Dragons are large, serpentine/reptilian creatures that, just as few humans look alike, dragon appearances differ on their specific subspecies. However, they have a few things in common with their appearance. For one thing, they all have scaly skin all over their bodies, although the scale color depends on the species. For another, they all have horns on their heads, though the number of horns, and where they are positioned, depends on the dragon. They all have spinal plates on their backs, though the shape and color of those plates depends on the dragon. They all have wings on their backs, usually bat-like, although bird-like and insect-like wings aren't uncommon. Also, the size of the wings depends on the dragon. Though, rarely, there will be a dragon born without wings that is still able to fly. Also, usually with water dragons, their wings will look like fins, though still able to function as wings. They also have legs, though, the exact number of legs depends on the dragon. Some have wither two or four, however, there are some with six or eight, depending on the dragon, and there are even some with no legs at all. They all have lizard-like heads, though, the exact shape of the head differs from dragon to dragon. They all have reptilian eyes, though the exact color depends on the dragon. Also, sometimes dragons can have multiple heads, however, again, the specific number depends on the dragon. They also always have forked, lizard-like/serpentine tongues. And finally, they all have lizard-like tails, with ends symbolic of their species, though, the tail decoration at the end differs from dragon to dragon. They also speak Dragonish, a language that is formed from various growls, hisses, and roars. Also, all dragons tend to be rather large, around half the size of a roc. Behavior Dragon behavior is varied at best. Dragons live either in or near their respective element, for instance, a water dragon living in the water, a fire dragon living in a volcano, an ice dragon living in the far north, etc. They also like to hoard various objects, usually objects of value, such as gems and coins, although, each dragon species has their own preference. These treasures are actually part of a dragon's diet, and they will eat just about as much as they can to satisfy their hunger. They have intelligence that is genius level, if not surpassing it, however, due to them being extremely, violently protective of their hoards, mates, and young, they are considered beasts. Dragons are usually solitary, however, once they find a mate, they mate for life. They lay once every 30 draconic moons (or approximately 2.24 years), and each clutch is around 8-10 eggs. The hatchlings take after their parents, and if their parents are different species, they can either take after the father, the mother, some clutches are mixes, while other clutches can take after both parents at the same time. The parents are extremely protective of their clutch, and will protect them until the hatchlings are old enough to leave the nest. Powers Some dragons have powers that are unique to their specific species, however, these are the powers that all dragons have in common. *'Flight:' Dragons, due to their wings, are able to fly through the air, though, as mentioned above, some dragons don't have wings, but are still able to fly. *'Enhanced bite:' Dragons, due to their jaws and fangs, possess powerful bites. *'Enhanced durability:' Dragons, due to their scales, are able to withstand blows of internal or external assaults. *'Enhanced endurance:' Dragons are able to operate with little to no energy for an extended period of time. *'Enhanced hearing:' Dragons possess ears that are able to pick up sounds with amazing clarity, distance, and even some sounds that most others cannot hear. *'Enhanced intelligence:' Dragons possess intelligence that is far above standard genius level. *'Enhanced smell:' Dragons are able to detect specific persons, places, beasts, objects, substances, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using nothing but their senses of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Dragons are able to move with extreme physical speed. *'Enhanced strength:' Dragons are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Enhanced taste:' Dragons possess enhanced senses of taste, allowing them to detect whether things are appetizing or poisonous, and are even able to tell certain things about others just from tasting something that they recently had. *'Enhanced vision:' Dragons possess eyes that allow them to see with great clarity, distance, detail, etc., and are even able to detect color wavelengths that most others cannot see. *'Claws:' Dragons are able to use their claws as devastating weapons. *'Horns:' Dragons are able to use their horns as devastating weapons. *'Tails:' Dragons are able to use their tails as devastating weapons. *'Super roar:' Dragons are able to emit destructive and deafening roars of high amplitude from their vocal chords. *'Matter ingestion:' Dragons are able to consume and digest any substance without any effects. *'Omnilingualism:' Dragons are able to understand and speak any known language. *'Dragonfear:' Dragons are able to emit an aura of pure fear from them that causes their enemies to panic. *'Human disguise:' Dragons are able to disguise themselves as human. *'Elemental breath weapons:' Dragons are able to unleash their draconic elements through their mouths. *'Elemental physical attacks:' Dragons are able to channel their draconic elements through various parts of their bodies. *'Elemental furies:' Dragons are able to unleash their draconic elements as a powerful, omni-directional blast of pure raw elemental energy. *'Dragonish knowledge:' Dragons innately are able to communicate with fellow dragons and draconic beasts/beings. Category:Magic Category:Beast